


cold fever

by wheesus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, vampire / werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: im nayeon's hand was colder than the christmas snowfall. hirai momo's hand was warmer than a hot summer day.





	1. by the lake

**Author's Note:**

> a nayeon x momo drabble (for t2). namo has been sailing this era ♥

momo’s morning walk is a sacred ritual. she wakes up before the birds, and takes her time to stroll down the familiar path into the woods and to the lake.

 

she groans, stretching her arms over her head, relishing the morning breeze. she sniffs, the unfamiliar scent reaching her sensitive nose, before the source comes into her line of sight. it is vanilla, and vanilla never grows in that area.

 

momo follows it with careful steps.

  


on a large rock near the lake sits the foreigner, eyes lost in the serenity of the view; the sun peeking from behind the mountains, its orange rays rend against the surface of the water, gently disturbing the flow.

 

she is dressed in black from head to toe, and momo wonders if the girl is mourning the moon.

 

her red hair falls perfectly down her back, and the former doesn’t realize that she’s been staring for too long until-

 

“like what you’re seeing?” asks the red-haired with a playful tone, approaching her.

 

“usually people go here for the view, but i guess i’m quite a view myself,” she jokes, chuckling at her own words, and momo is too fascinated to disapprove, or agree.

 

she stops when she notices the unresponsive girl standing a few steps away from her, eyes on her.

 

“this is my first time seeing you here,” momo finally manages to utter.

 

“im nayeon,” the stranger introduces, offering a handshake.

 

momo stares at nayeon’s hand, before she looks up at the girl again.

 

“hmm,” she hums, “hirai momo,” says the brunette, her hand rubbing her nape, as her gaze falls on nayeon’s hand again.

 

hesitantly, she reaches for the stranger, tries to shake off the thoughts at the back of her mind telling her not to shake her hand.

as if gravitated to the beauty in front of her, no warning sign succeeds at convincing her that it reeks like a mistake she would regret in the future.

 

all of her alarms go off at the physical contact that comes to a halt at the speed of light, by both of them, the two pulling their hands abruptly. it’s not the cliché “she felt electricity,” nor “the fireworks of the new year coming to life the moment they touch,” it is something dangerous, morbid, destructive.

 

im nayeon’s touch is colder than the christmas snowfall. hirai momo’s skin is warmer than a hot summer day. locking eyes, they both realize that their meeting should have never happened.

  


momo is the first to step back, im nayeon’s touch lingering _strangely_ warmly. the latter flinches, momo’s skin pokes hers like a frostbite.

  
“you shouldn’t be here,” momo scoffs before she hurries down the familiar path, and disappears into the woods.


	2. through the forest

“ _im_! for god’s sake, momo, how could you not recognize it?” she hisses, kicking an innocent stone that happens to be in her way.

 

“didn’t she recognize mine? was she playing dumb? i’m pretty sure that in the midst of my state of haze, i introduced myself as _hirai_ momo.” she keeps talking to herself, as she walks a path that takes her to the other side of the forest, far from the lake.

 

the encounter leaves momo sleepless. it has been three days, and the girl had to put so much effort into stopping herself from camping by the lake just to see the girl again; so much effort not to shamefully crawl to her best friend, and cry about how she failed them.

momo has been their strongest member yet, and she’s been considered one of the two best candidates to lead the were-pack.

 

_(the hatred between the two clans has been transmitted from one to another, a heritage that the leaders hold pride in._

 

_they have taught the children to avoid the other, hoping that the paramount encounter never takes place._

_at some point throughout their history, they stopped believing in it; that meeting that will change their fates.)_

 

being the destined _peacemaker_ surely wasn’t on momo’s to do list, yet here she is, strolling down the dark forest, praying to whoever is up there -watching over the desperate-, to help her out of this.

 

she thinks of the girl in black, with hair as red as the flames, and a touch as cold as the ice. she wonders if nayeon is struggling as much as her, if their meeting made a temporary insomniac out of her. she snorts, giggling to herself, as she remembers that cold ones are sleepless anyways.

 

 

 

 

 

 

nayeon is a mess. the second dahyun walks into her room (which is more of a destruction fest than an actual room), she screams for help.

 

“what the freak happened, nayeon?” jeongyeon asks with a low voice. the older girl is unresponsive; a typical angry nayeon behaviour.

“must the the hot girl..,” mina comments, gaining the attention of the other three. she doesn’t miss the warning glare nayeon gives her, but she chooses to go on with her statement.

 

“and by hot, i don’t mean figuratively hot, though she is _hot_ , but i mean..” she pauses, breathes in through her nostrils before continuing, “the werewolf girl nayeon met few days ago.”

 

“werewolf girl?” the news seem to pique dahyun’s interest, who jumps up from where she was picking glass shards. mina nods, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

dahyun wants to ask more questions, get more answers, but the tension between the oldest two tells her that doing so will just bring the destruction out of nayeon’s room, and into the rest of the house.

 

mina, on the other hand, doesn’t miss the opportunity to sneer, “she’s our _im_ nayeon after all.”

 

 

she disappears out of the room in a blink, leaving dahyun behind, who tries to leave as quietly as possible.

 

“stop there!” jeongyeon orders.

 

dahyun swallows hard. _this is some deep shit._

“watch your mouth, kim dahyun!” jeongyeon scolds.

 

 

“if you leave now, the house will be mere ruins when you’re back.” nayeon adds.

“we don’t fight in front of the kids.” they both say, not breaking eye contact.

 

 


	3. cursed

their staring contest continues, as they bore holes into each other, they forget about the shattered glass, dahyun -who’s curled in a ball as far as possible from them-, mina who just disappeared. they forget about the world, as they slip into their own universe.

 

“was she?” jeongyeons speaks first, breaking the heavy silence between them. “a hirai,” nayeon answers, watching as fear crawls under the younger girl’s skin.

“why?”

“it is bound to happen, sooner or later.” nayeon murmurs.

 

“why does it have to be you? why did you just go out there and let it happen?” jeongyeon’s voice quivers.

 

“i’m the last  _ im  _ standing, jeongyeon, i had to..” the older girl speaks softly, fully aware that she’s caused enough damage as it is.

 

“we have to do something, stop this bomb from ticking down, we-”

“it’s already over,” interrupts nayeon, bursting their bubble, bringing them back to earth. noise starts seeping into their world; the chirps of the birds outside the window, dahyun’s uneven breath..

jeongyeon’s sobs hit like a flood. she falls onto her knees, her hands clutched in tight fists, -her knuckles start turning white-, and her head hung low. 

 

hot tears stream down her cold cheeks, and she shakes with every breath she takes. 

“no! nayeon, please! i can’t spend an eternity without you! i can’t lose you!” she hollers.

 

dahyun, who has been trying to muffle every sound, couldn’t stop jeongyeon’s heart wrenching cries from invading her safe space. she opens her eyes slowly, taking in the scene before her. her heart stings seeing jeongyeon’s tears, for the first time.

they said that she had only cried  _ once  _ before, when she lost her sister in a battle with the  _ others _ .

 

“it’s over..” nayeon whispers, and the youngest of them tries to puzzle the pieces together. and when she finally gets a glimpse of the full picture, she gets on her feet and sprints to engulf the girl who’s crying her heart out on the floor.

she pulls her into her embrace, and they cry together.

 

_ ‘it’s over..’  _ nayeon’s words play in their heads like a broken record; jeongyeon shakes her head violently in a futile attempt to stop the din from driving her crazy.

 

dahyun looks up at the oldest of them with teary eyes. she wants to tell her that she doesn’t have to sacrifice herself to stop the mess that their ancestors started, but she fails to form the words and sentences, so she just stares at the girl who’s looking back at her with the same pain in her eyes, a sad smile playing on her lips.

she gets up and leaves the room.

 

“we have to stop her.” jeongyeon cries. “we will find another way.”

and as much as dahyun wants to believe it, she knows that there’s no other way to stop the war other than sacrificing their  _ doomed  _ im, and the others’ equally  _ cursed  _ hirai. 


End file.
